


Postgame Conclusions

by KM Cleogun (KibbenKat)



Series: Danganronpa Oneshots [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Lime, M/M, Post-New Dangan Ronpa V3, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibbenKat/pseuds/KM%20Cleogun
Summary: These two foils find a connection through difference.I am moving my preexisting stories and any future works from Wattpad to here because I want something more traditional. I will be continuing to write here.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Series: Danganronpa Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794994
Kudos: 19
Collections: Dangan Ronpa Fics, Danganronpa Fanfictions





	Postgame Conclusions

I woke up in this strange white capsule. Before I could get my bearings, a hatch opened in front of me, opening to the ceiling. My head felt fuzzy and everything looked so blurry. I heard a strange sound: an odd combination of a glass pane shattering and a plug being pulled. A bright light flashed, I started to regain my consciousness, then all my memories from that game rolled through my mind like a cinema.

Look, I'm not the type of guy to be scared. No, really, I'm not! But these sudden memories were just too much at once. I felt like I was going to pass out again. Did a killing game really happen to us?

In my last recollection, I was trapped in a spaceship, but in no rush to escape. I already knew what was going to happen, and I had accepted my fate. I sat back into the pilot's seat, ready for liftoff. The engine sputtered, and the ship took off. The ship rose into the sky, building in speed—I couldn't stop it, nor did I want to. Reaching for the stars, the ship reached its peak and the engine shut off, and the spacecraft began to fall. I collapsed on the window, getting sick—I refuse to let that stupid bear execute me. I coughed up my last breath, and died right there in the sky.

_So, why am I here right now?_ I questioned, soon to be answered very shortly by a familiar voice.

"Good morning, players. Welcome back to your boring, plain ol' world. Was it fun?"

I sat up, my malnourished body rising from the open hatch. I glanced over to the familiar voice, "Huh? Tsumugi? What's going on?"

Tsumugi, the Ultimate Cosplayer, pointed to one of the 16 capsules in the room, giggling, "No one actually died you know, this game was all made up."

"The hell you talkin' 'bout? Are you saying Kokichi and everyone else is actually alive?"

"Yup!" she giggled, "Kokichi is right over there in that capsule."

I jumped from my capsule, rushed over to where Tsumugi was pointing.

"I have no idea what you're talkin' 'bout lady, but I need to check on Kokichi!" I looked over into the capsule, seeing a tired and confused Kokichi Ouma.

The dazed boy rolled his eyes up to meet mine, "K-Kaito? What happened?

I clicked my teeth, "I'm not sure. Supposedly, this is the real world."

"Your memories cut off after execution, correct?" I spun around to be greeted by my best friend and partner, Shuichi Saihara.

"Whoa, hey Shuichi! I'm glad you're alright! What's going on?"

Shuichi told Kokichi and I that him, Himiko, and Maki put an end to all of the killing games. They stood up to Tsumugi, who was revealed as the mastermind. "After the sixth trial ended, we found an exit to the school. As soon as we did... well, here we are."

"What about Kiibo?" I worried.

"He lost control and didn't make it. Turns out he was the audience's eyes the whole time; he was just a pawn in Team Danganronpa's plan to broadcast the killing game to the real world. He probably never actually existed in the outside world."

I looked to Kokichi, who appeared to be very upset with Shuichi's news. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder, looking down at his slim figure. He was just as malnourished as me, if not more so.

Eventually, Shuichi left Kokichi and I on our own. We had apprehensively made our way outside, sitting in beach lounges on the patio. Team Danganronpa had a nice workplace despite their crude intentions; turns out the outside world was perfectly fine. The sun was poking out of the Earth, glistening from the furthest point of the eye all the way to the shoreline. Soft seagulls sung in harmony with the crashing of the waves and the beachside breeze. It was calming.

"Hey, Kaito?" Kokichi, to the left of me stuttered. I turned to him curiously. "Why did you help me?" I widened my eyes a bit at his sudden inquiry. Kokichi was tracing circles with his finger on his soft lounge, nibbling his lower lip nervously.

"We had to do what we could, Kokichi. Despite your troublesome nature, you were a valued classmate to us."

"Is that it?" He looked at me with his big, purple eyes, fluttering his eyelashes, seeming to crave more than a simple logical answer—he wanted something to believe in.

I stuttered, swearing I was blushing, "I... Kokichi... what are you—?" Before I could ask, he had crawled into my lap, pressing his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and wrapped my firm, rugged arms around his waist, pulling him closer. I had no idea what had gotten into him, but he clearly picked up on how I felt. Despite our differences, we collaborated together to fight back against a mutual evil. With Kokichi's logic and my empowerment, we had become nearly unstoppable.

When I felt Kokichi's hands slide up my toned back, a whimper slipped out of me. His hands tangled up in my hair and I pulled him against my built chest. Like a magnet had held us together, I missed the lingering feeling of his soft lips on mine as he pulled away. Kokichi remained on my lap, panting and gazing up at me with glossy eyes. He looked away, flustered, as his hands slid down my waist and dropped to his sides. "S-Sorry...," the small boy mutters. I leaned closer to him, and placed my lips on his one more time to answer his doubt. When I pulled away, he looked pleasantly surprised. He giggled, and slid next to me on the chair, resting his head on my broad shoulder. "Thank you, Kaito. You always know just the right thing to do."


End file.
